


Deal with the Thirst

by bloodties08



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Pain, Rimming, Somnophilia, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodties08/pseuds/bloodties08
Summary: @Depeach20: Can you so something like non-con somnophilia with pain? Like, maybe drugged somno? And suuuuper young. Thank you!
Relationships: Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 227





	Deal with the Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT condone this behavior in real life, please don't be mistaken. This is all fiction, and not okay.

Noah would love to say that he didn’t mean to do it. It just got away from him, he lost control. And, yeah.. Maybe the first time he did. It’s not like he goes in to tuck Stiles in with the idea that he’s going to hurt him. He and Claudia had been having problems since the baby was born two years ago and though he worried he’d hold some resentment for the child, it seemed to only manifest in a bitterness toward his own wife. It was the same bitterness that left him taking every chance of soothing the baby just so he could get away from her for a few minutes. 

He doesn’t feel like sitting in the rocking chair all night though, so Noah decides to take the baby to the guest room instead. At least there, he can lay down with him. And god, Stiles is already beautiful; those big honey eyes and that goofy smile he always has. It’s hard not to love him. He lies down on his back with the baby lying on top of his chest, sighing as he rubs the baby’s back. There was something intoxicating just about the warmth of Stiles as he relaxed on top of him - when had he felt Claudia’s heat or weight on him last? He couldn’t even remember. 

He really doesn’t plan for it to go anywhere when his fingers trail over the chubby bare thighs of the toddler, but fuck, his skin is so god damn smooth and so soft. Noah almost worries if he’s sleepy enough.. Before he can consider the weight of his choice, he’s unbuttoning the crotch of the dinosaur onesie pajamas he’s wearing, tugging his clean diaper off as well. From where he lays, he can just see the swell of Stiles’ ass past where the extra pieces on his pajamas are shoved up and his hand brushes over it. At first, at least. As soon as he gets a feel of that baby smooth skin, Noah can’t help the way he grips Stiles’ ass hard enough it’ll probably bruise. The way the baby cries out should be enough. It should stop him, but it doesn’t because Noah hasn’t touched or been touched in months and Claudia could sleep through damn near anything. 

Noah pushes his middle finger into the baby’s mouth who, for a moment goes quiet with the satisfaction of having something to suck, before moving it to his hole and god, on some level Noah knows he needs to go slow. But everything in him is aching to know how tight the baby is. So instead, he wraps one arm around Stiles to keep him in place while the other moves behind him, shoving his finger into him in one shot until his knuckles are against the boy’s ass and he’s screaming, tears streaming down his face now. And Noah.. gets hard. God, he’s vile. 

He doesn’t do much more that night, unsure if the risk is worth the reward but he can’t stop thinking about it. Thinking about that tiny hole death gripped around his finger, or about how fucking good his mouth felt, or about how tight he’d be on his cock. Try as he might, Noah can’t shake the desperation he feels and that’s what brings him to now. Because.. You can’t accidentally drug someone. You can’t claim you’re caught up in the moment, when you’ve stolen enough roofies from evidence to knock out your wife and baby for a few nights in a row. 

It’s easy enough to do, and that’s what makes it so hard to resist. A couple pills in her sleepytime tea - no pun intended - and one in Stiles’ bottle? It’s too damn easy. Now, it’s just a matter of waiting and Noah can do that.

Claudia has been in bed for nearly an hour before he dares slip the rest to Stiles, and he can’t even wait for the baby to doze before he’s got a hand on his cock, standing over the crib and watching the baby suckle at a pacifier. Fuck, like he was born for it. Noah’s hand moves hard, fast on his own cock as he watches Stiles’ eyes flutter shut and he has half a mind to just pick Stiles up and slam him down on his cock right here. He’s light enough, and it’s going to hurt either way, so does it matter? 

But no. If he does that, it’s a one chance deal. Claudia is bound to notice, and he’ll never have another night of this. He has to at least try to be careful. So instead, Noah is gentle as he carries Stiles to the guest room once more and lies the unconscious boy down on the bed. Fuck, he’s almost even sexier like this, pliable, like a little doll. His hands make fast work of stripping Stiles down, tossing his diaper to the side too and just taking in the sight of him. All soft, smooth skin and moles freckling over him. John takes a moment, kissing and licking each one, committing to memory. 

Once he’s done though, Noah wastes no time. He grabs the bottle of lube from his pocket, slathering some on his fingers and Stiles’ beautiful tiny hole. He shoves one finger inside him once more, and Noah nearly fucking comes from that. He’s been thinking about this all moment and the build up is damn near too much. Noah exhales a shallow breath, fucking him hard with one finger, then two, three. He’s stretching him too hard, too fast, and he knows the boy will be in pain tomorrow but god help him, he doesn’t stop. 

Noah turns Stiles on his stomach, spreading his ass easily with hard hands and diving forward to work his tongue deep inside him. Part of him, the part that deserves hell the most, misses the struggle. Maybe he’ll divorce Claudia and take Stiles to be his forever. But for now, he needs to take advantage when he can. He moves to straddle the baby’s legs, body so tiny it practically disappears beneath the man in the most delicious way. Noah lines his cock up with Stiles’ hole, slowly pushing forward until the head of his cock pops past that ring of muscle. Any restraint Noah had managed to hold onto was gone, and it was clear in the way his eyes went dark with hunger. 

He gripped Stiles’ hips tight, jerking the baby back onto his cock and all at once, he’s sheathed in his beautiful toddler’s asshole and it takes all he has in him not to lose it right there. Once he’s in though, there’s nothing holding him back and it shows. Noah leans forward over Stiles where he’s flat on the bed, fucking him hard and fast into the mattress. There’s something about the complete lack of reaction from Stiles that only spurs Noah on, as if he wants to fuck him into consciousness even if he knows it won’t happen. 

The only sounds that fill the room are Noah’s soft panting and the sound of skin skipping as he drills into him. He can feel Stiles’ hole grow slicker and easier to fuck into, and he’s not sure if it’s from the lube, his own pre-come, or the beads of blood that formed at the way Noah split him. He’s not sure if he cares either. 

Noah lifts Stiles off the bed, never bothering to pull out of him as they shift so he’s lying on his back now with Stiles sat on his cock. He spins Stiles, still full, to face him before gripping his sides. Rather than bothering to move his own hips, Noah moves the baby over his cock quick and hard, like a real life flesh life. At least now, he can get a good view of that tiny little cocklet too. Noah leans up to kiss the unconscious boy hard, working his tongue inside the boy’s beautiful mouth. Holding him there, pounding into him and sucking on the boy’s lax tongue as he breathes heavy and deep is enough to send Noah spilling into him with a low moan. 

He doesn’t clean Stiles out. No, he wants to go to bed knowing his baby is full with his come. So instead, he just puts the baby’s diaper back on once he pulls out of him, buttons his onesie, and lays him back down in the crib. He works his soft cock into Stiles’ mouth for a moment, cleaning the come off of himself with Stiles’ mouth before pulling out and fixing his pajama pants, heading back to his own bedroom. And just like that, it’s like it never happened. To Claudia and Stiles, at least. For now. But Noah’s already thinking about the next time, the next fuck, the next..

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, leave them in the comments or send them to knrprompts@gmail.com


End file.
